Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable medium storing a computer program, and an information processing apparatus. In more detail, it relates to a computer readable media storing a computer program, and an information processing apparatus, which have a preview function of displaying preview data, i.e., image data of images to be printed on printing paper.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the preview function has been known as displaying preview data on a preview screen before a printing apparatus carries out printing. For example, there is known a technique by which an information processing apparatus sends a preview command to a printing apparatus after sending a print data to the printing apparatus; on receiving the preview command, the printing apparatus sends back the print data which has been developed into a dot image to the information processing apparatus; then, the information processing apparatus displays the developed print data sent back.